


The Veela and The Dragon Tamer

by Tinkerbell2232



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2232/pseuds/Tinkerbell2232
Summary: Hermione is a Veela and Charlie is a Drakon(dragon/human hybrid) they are each others mates and have been together for years this is their journey to their happily ever after or will someone try and keep them apart
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> rating for later chapters

The Veela and The Dragon Tamer

Chapter One

They had been trying for hours to get through by floo or apparation, Every time that her friends had tried her wards had alerted her. But after the last twenty four hours she honestly just wanted her brother, some ice cream and a rom com. She was honestly surprised that they hadn’t went to Harry yet. Unless they tried already and he refused to help or was murdering her ex with their dad and uncle. Thinking about Charlie caused a fresh wave of tears before there was a knock at the door. She headed to the foyer. “Who’s there ?” She asked not even looking through the peephole.

“ Sis, open up it’s Harry, Bill, Fleur and Ginny.” Harry said as I unlocked the door and opened it not caring how I looked at the moment. I allowed them entrance as I stepped aside. “ I’m surprised it took them this long to fetch you Harry.” I said as I closed the door and deadbolted it. “Well in my defense I was on assignment.” Harry said with a chuckle taking my appearance in for the first time. “You three should have gone to mum and dad sooner.” Harry said to the others. As I returned to my position on the couch. “Mia, what did Charlie do to you?” Bill asked as Ginny and Fleur came to join me on the couch and each taking one of my hands. “What do you mean Bill? Didn’t he tell you that he broke up with me.” I said right before I started balling my eyes out causing the girls to embrace me in a hug. All of us eyeing Harry very carefully. “ Sweetie, he’s been trying to get through to you’re flat for about a week.” Fleur said as Ginny nodded in agreement. “Bull. As far as I’m concerned he’s dead.” I said with malice right before the pain set in and I fell to the floor. Recognition set on the face of Fleur.

“ Harry is either of you’re parents part veela?” Fleur asked as they moved me to the couch. “I think there is some on dad’s side but I’m not sure.” Harry said looking on me with worry. Right before a set of silvery hyenas came through. Wanting to know if they had gotten through and wanted to know if I was okay. Charlie apparently wasn’t faring much better. Just as quickly as the pain came on is dissipated. I promptly passed out. The others took and put me to bed. “Bill wasn’t he supposed to propose to her? Not break her heart and spirit?” Harry asked in hushed tones. “Yes, he went to go see your dad to ask permission and everything.” Bill said very confused. “He was confused when he couldn’t get into her apartment so he could ask her. Unless someone modified her memory. And if someone did god help them.” Fleur said as the others looked at her because they all knew that Fleur knew something. “Well, they’re going to have to make up because I think that they’re mates. Especially since she was under emotional distress and her veela traits made themselves known.” Fleur said sitting back on the couch with Ginny as Bill began to pace back and forth. The others could tell that he was worried. Being the oldest of seven had it’s drawbacks at times. “Bill, I know Charlie was in trusting you with Mia we got this go check on Charlie.” Ginny said getting up and pushing her brother towards the door. “ She’s right Mi Amore. Plus you need to give him an update and update the rest of the Potters. “Fleur said from her spot on the couch. Bill said his farewells and left to check on his favorite brother.

“Fleur, it’s bad isn’t it?” Harry asked hoping that she would understand at what he was hinting at. “It is and Charlie has a lot of work to gain her forgiveness. That is if she survives the veela traits coming out without her mate. For me it was easier because I hadn’t met my mate yet. But Mia has and they’ve been together for years.” Fleur said looking at Harry with sad knowing eyes. “ Bill knows this and probably filling Charlie in who by now is on his way here with the rest of my brothers’ in tow.” Ginny said looking at the door before there was a pounding knock right before Mia started to scream from the other room. Harry opened the door and Charlie raced towards Mia’s bedroom. Once he was in the room Mia quieted down. Bill lead the other Weasley brothers into the flat. “She ok?” Ron asked closing the door behind him being the last in the door. “Define ok.” Harry said responding as Charlie came out of the bedroom and closing the door quietly. “So, Percy have any interesting conversations with my girl lately?” Charlie asked advancing on his brother with hatred in his eyes.

“Uh no not really why?” Percy asked eying his older brother nervously. “So, you didn’t tell her that I told you to end it for me. Which for the record is the last thing that I would do. And I would never end it with her. Especially after it took forever to convince her to date me in the first place.” Charlie all but growled out as they all heard movement from the room and the door slowly opened. “And don’t even think of lying to him. Because he knows what actually happened Percy.” Mia said standing and making all the other guys minus Harry stared at her in shock. The twins and Bill where fairing better than Percy and Ron. Even though Ron was trying to gain control again. Percy on the other hand lunged toward her but unfortunately for him Charlie was quicker and slammed him into the wall. “ Because of you I haven’t been able to set foot in my home I share with my girl in almost two weeks. I’ve had to stay on the reservation. I should feed you to the dragons for what you’ve done.” Charlie all but growled out before thrusting him into the twins waiting arms. The others noticed that Mia had retreated back to the bedroom that she shared with Charlie.

“What you did was dangerous and reckless Perce. Especially with what both Mia and Charlie are.” Bill said glaring at his younger brother. “Bill the others don’t know do they?” Harry asked as he glared daggers at the third oldest Weasley. “ They probably don’t remember. But all of us but Charlie need to leave shortly. So we’ll deal with this in a few days. But for now we’ll take Percy to Mum and Dad. They’ll deal with him.” Ginny said as the others nodded in agreement before heading towards the door. Charlie waved them off with a smile except when he saw Percy which caused his blue eyes to glow. Which thankfully dyed down once Percy was out of view. He closed the door behind them as the door to the bedroom opened revealing Hermione in his favorite lingerie set that he got her a few months ago. I beautiful bright blue corset and matching thong set with stockings she had her dressing gown on but open to reveal it. She held her had out for him to take and follow her into the room.


	2. The fight

Veela and the Dragon Tamer 

Chapter 2

Before taking her hand he took his shirt off and tossing it somewhere in the living room. He grabbed her hand pulling her to his chest. Earning a squeal in the processes. “Mia I would never break up with you. In fact, I want to do the exact opposite. I want to marry you. That is if you’ll have me.” Charlie said using one of his hands to tilt her chin so he would look at him. He pulled her up into his arms and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist right before he started hungrily kissing her. For the two of them it had been a long and lonely two weeks. He carried her back to the bedroom. Closing the door behind them with a click before his wings came out. Earning a purr from his witch. She moved from his lips and started kissing down his jaw all the while tracing patterns at the base of his wings. Causing a moan out of Charlie as he pulls the robe the rest of the way off sliding it off her body. Leaving her in her in her lingerie in his arms. He moaned into her mouth in appreciation. He proceeded to walk them towards their bed while Mia was kissing down his jaw and running her fingers over his over his chest. He couldn’t help think of how’d he get so lucky. He set her on the bed gently. She looked up at him with love and lust in her eyes with a pout on her lips from the lack of skin on skin contact.   
“Babe don’t look at me like that.” Charlie said taking his Adonis belt and undoing it and taking his pants, socks and shoes off joining her robe on the floor. He hurried back over to her and captured her lips with his once more. He made quick work of the corset and thong as well as his boxers. She tried to reach for his erection, but he stopped her and kissed down her body until he was at her pussy. He took in a deep breath and breathed in the scent that was his mate. While inhaling something that seemed off and stopped him in his tracks that caused him to growl.   
“C-Charlie?” She stuttered out seeing his glowing eyes where cast on her. “Who was it Mia?” Charlie asked getting up off the bed and putting his boxers and pants back on and tossed her robe to her. Tears had started falling down her cheeks but he wouldn’t look at her. “What are you talking about?” She asked pulling the robe around her but not moving an inch. “The guy that you fucked that knocked you up. Tainted you.” Charlie said still refusing to look at her. He couldn’t believe that he had asked this woman to marry him. He now retreated ever being with her in the first place. “Char, I haven’t I swear not since-.” Charlie wouldn’t let her finish and finally looked at her. She looked confused and heartbroken. She had pulled her legs to her chest and had her head in her arms.   
The sight would normally want him to break someone’s nose to see who caused it. But not today he finished putting his clothes no and headed towards the living room to retrieve his shirt. He would get the rest of his belongings another day. Hopefully when she was at work or have one of his brothers do it. He finished dressing and apparated on the spot.  
Once she heard his leave she put the wards back up and went to face the box that she has been avoiding for 6 weeks. 5 minutes later she was on her bathroom floor in comfy pants and a tank holding a positive test it even told her that she was 8 weeks along. Got to love magical pregnancy tests. Too bad that she wont live long enough to hold her baby. Without her mate she would die in child birth. It was the way with unmated Veela. “Mia! Where are you?” The voice she recognized as Bill she was too weak to respond. She desperately needed Charlie. So she threw something that would make a sound. He rushed towards the sound and found her. “ There you are. Are you ok?” He asked which I shook my head to. I couldn’t formulate a sentence yet my mouth was to dry. Which he figured out and gave me a glass of water. “Charlie left. I’m going to die in a few months.” I said putting my head in my hands with the test still in them. “Ah now I see why he was so mad. You need held to the couch don’t you?” Bill asked and scooped me up before I responded. He had me in the living room. “So tell big brother Billy how far along are you. Charlie or more specifically the Drakon of Charlie thinks that you cheated on him. I’m not so convinced.” I’m 8 weeks and will die in childbirth without my mate. If Charlie and I hadn’t been together before I probably would be dead now. I haven’t been with anyone besides Charlie. But he wouldn’t even let me speak. I’m scared Bill.” Mia said as a tear fell down her face. “Well lucky for you the twins are on your side as and disillusioned themselves and Charlie they heard the entire thing. Very hard to get him here mind you.” Bill said as the others came into view. I slowly pulled my legs up to my chest letting the test fall to the ground. Looking anywhere but at Charlie and the twins. Charlie who still looked pretty steamy.   
“Mia, you didn’t know did you?” Fred asked making my eyes look up. “No I thought I was just stressed because of the breakup.” I said again looking anywhere but the man that was my supposed ‘mate’. I was mad at the moment. But he thought I had cheated. “Told you big bro. Mia would never do the things that you where claiming.” George said as the others nodded. I still didn’t move a muscle. “Guys get him and get his stuff and get out.” I said taking my new ring and the necklace I got from him when we started dating, I left them on the coffee table and apparated into my office. I didn’t want to die but I didn’t want to be thought a liar. Once they where gone I would floo mum and Harry. They might have a solution. I had made one error though. Charlie knew where this room was. So he apparated in shortly after me. “Not bloody going Mia!” He growled out and I sighed couldn’t he just let me be. “What do you mean Charles.” I said closing my eyes not wanting to see the anger in them anymore. He growled again in irritation when I used his full name. “It’s not over and I refuse to let you die and not be in my kids life and I won’t give you up. Not in this lifetime or the next.” Charlie said moving closer to me. I didn’t even have the energy anymore to move away from him. “Charlie, you don’t trust me. You yelled and basically called me a whore and refused to look at me or talk to me after you noticed that I smelled different. Yes the baby is yours. But will probably grow up in the care of my family. Cause I will die in childbirth without you my mate.” I said opening my eyes and looking at him for the first time since they dragged him back. “Y-you’re serious?” He asked falling to his knees in front of me. I nodded in confirmation.


End file.
